Toddler Titans Go
by Incoming Blackness
Summary: Jump Citys bravest, Toughest, Most insane heros are Toddlers. But Slades not, He will do anything to destroy them, even hire the Scarecrow to destroy the Toddler Titans. Plus the new tween H.I.V.E. Five should be good for a few laughs. Current contest. Jinx secret admirer. CONTEST over. PLEASE review!
1. Mother May Eye The Babysitter Part 1

**Toddler Titans Go**. **Chapter 1**. **Mother May-Eye**. **The Babysitter. Part 1.**

The Titans were at Raven`s place.

Arella: Kids your babysitter is here. Her name is Mother Mae-Eye.

Mother Mae-Eye: Hello sweeties.

Raven: You have got to be kidding.

Beast Boy: But she tried to eat us.

Mother May-Eye: Oh no sweeties. Whatever mother does. She does out of love.

Raven: Oh sure we believe you.

Mother May-Eye: You had better.

Beast Boy: Why Mother... Uh... Some sort of insult.

Raven: Shut up.

Beast Boy: Robin should shut up.

Starfire: I completely agree.

Robin: Starfire. Shut up.

Mother May-Eye: Enough bickering. Mother has a surprise.

A pink haired girl walked in the door. She was wearing an outfit that made her look like a witch.

(Jinx spits out her gum onto Robin)

Jinx: Hi.

Robin: Crap.

Jinx: Yea yea whatever.

Arella: Bye kids. I`m sure you will have a great time.

Mother May-Eye: A great time indeed. Now go to your rooms.

Cyborg: but this is Raven`s house.

Mother May-Eye: Fine. Go to her room.

Robin: Sure.

**In Raven`s Room**

Robin: This is just great. Now we have to stay in this creepy room for the day.

Raven: You want to see creepy. Go to Kitten`s house.

Robin: Not in Fang`s opinion.

Beast Boy: Dude. Fang has a spider for a head.

Robin: Good point.

Starfire: Why do we not sneak out?

Robin: Let's get to that.

(They open the door and)

Jinx: AH HA.

Starfire: "Scream".

Jinx: Trying to sneak out. Tisk tisk. In you go.

Robin: Well this sucks

Raven: You think.

Robin of course I do.

Raven: You're as stupid as you are wimpy.

Robin: Thank you. I love complements.

All(Besides Robin): 0_0

Robin: What.

All(Besides Roby Again): ...

Robin: Why don`t we sneak out the window.

Raven: Because you never mentioned it before idiot.

Robin: "Wah Wah".

Raven: Put a sock in it.

Robin: No. You have to sing for me to stop.

Raven: Ugh. Allwrite allwrite I`ll sing.

Robin: Sing!

Raven: Nice tasty cupcakes. Sweet and tasty cupcakes. Cupcakes on my cupcakes. Cupy cupy cupcakes.

Others: "Insane laughter"

Raven: Can we get out the window all ready?

Beast Boy: Okay cupy.

Raven: "Grabs Beast Boy and throws him out the window". Having fun down there.

(Door opens and Kid Flash is thrown in)

Jinx: Another prisoner. Another ten bucks.

Kid Flash: You pure evil beast.

Jinx: Flattery will get you nowhere. And neither will trying to escape.

Kid Flash: Are you sure.

Jinx: Shut it you suck up.

Kid Flash: "Wah Wah"

Raven**: **Okay. I am not doing the cupcake song.

Kid Flash: ``Ha Ha Ha Ha``.

Raven: Oh lord. Why do you hate me so?

God: Because you're so hateable.

Raven: Is hateable even a word.

God: Well I didn't get a dictionary for Christmas so I don't know.

Beast Boy: Can someone get me out of this iron cage.

Raven: Your call has been forwarded. Please leave a message at the tone.

Beast Boy: Curse you.

**Will the Titans get out? Will Arella arrive in time. Will Raven answer the phone?**

**Find out next chapter on. Toddler Titans Go. So long for now.**


	2. Mother May Eye The Babysitter Part 2

**Toddler Titans Go. Chapter 2. Mother May-Eye. The Babysitter.**

Last time on Toddler Titans Go.

Arella: Kids your babysitter is here. Her name is Mother May-Eye.

Mother May-Eye: Oh no sweeties. Whatever Mother does. She does out of love.

Jinx: Hi.

Arella: Bye kids. I'm sure you will have a great time.

Mother May-Eye: A great time indeed. Now go to your rooms.

Starfire: Why do we not sneak out.

Jinx: Trying to sneak out. Tisk tisk. In you go.

Robin: Why don't we sneak out the window?

God: Because I never got a dictionary for Christmas. So I don't know.

Raven:`` sings cupcake song``.

Raven: Your call has been forwarded. Please leave a message at the tone.

**Back to present day.**

Raven: How do we escape?

Cyborg: Uh...Maybe we could go thru the roof.

Robin: You're kidding me.

Cyborg: Maybe.

Beast Boy: And by maybe. You mean no.

Starfire: Why do we not launch a full frontal assault?

Robin: Jinx.

Starfire: Oh yes.

Kid Flash: I can vibrate my mol-

Raven: Shut it.

Beast Boy: I've got it. Weal use Raven's teleportation to get to the attic.

Raven: I never thought I'd say this but. Good idea Beast Boy.

"Raven teleports the Toddler Titans to attic".

Beast Boy: I knew it.

Raven: Don't rub it in.

Mother May-Eye: Tut tut tut. Naughty children sneaking out are you.

Beast Boy: Uh...no.

Mother May-Eye: Well its past your bedtime. "Sprays the Titans with gas"

Robin:"coughs" What is this stuff?

Mother May-Eye: The real question is. Are you asleep?

The Titans wake up in a dark room. Tied to chairs.

Cyborg: Where are we?

?: My prison.

Suddenly the lights came on. They were in an abandoned fun-house.

?: Hello Titans. My name is Scarecrow.

Robin:"Gasps" you.

Scarecrow: Yes me. Roby poo.

Starfire: But what do you the want with us.

Scarecrow: Simple. I am going to leave you at Kitten's doorstep.

Robin: You monster.

Scarecrow: Must I show you the flashback.

**Flashback**

Kid Flash: You pure evil beast.

Jinx: Flattery will get you nowhere. And neither will trying to escape.

Kid Flash: Are you sure.

Jinx: Shut it you suck up.

**End of flashback.**

Scarecrow: Now do you see that your tactics won't work.

Robin: Uhhhhhh.

Scarecrow: Grundy. Deliver them to Kitten.

Solomon Grundy: Aye aye capyton.

**At Kitten's house.**

Solomon Grundy: Dinga donga. Grundy at door.

Raven: What was that?

Solomon Grundy: Me no repeat for little brat.

Raven: Jerk.

: Thanks.

"Kitten answers the door"

Kitten: Oh Robby Poo. Your here"Kitten grabs the Titans".

**Inside Kitten's house.**

Kitten: Did Scarecrow send Grundy to deliver you.

Beast Boy: "Whispers"can she read minds.

Raven: I knew you were going to say that.

Beast Boy: Ah ha. So you can do it.

Raven: What are you talking about?

Beast Boy: Never mind.

Raven: Never mind what.

Beast Boy: Ugh.

Raven: Ugh what.

Beast Boy: AAAHHHHHHHH.

Raven: Ahhh what.

Beast Boy: ...

Robin: We have got to get out of here.

Cyborg: But how.

Kid Flash: I suppose we should make a plan.

Robin: How did you get here?

Kid Flash: I've always been here.

Kitten: Now. Is there anything I can do for you Robby Poo?

Robin: You could let us go.

Kitten: Sure.

**Meanwhile at Slade's lair**

Slade: Nice try Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: Please forgive Kitten's stupidity.

Slade: On the contrary. You were quite successful.

Scarecrow: What do you mean?

Slade: I'm just kidding. You failed.

Scarecrow: Dang it.

Slade: But you still win a flat screen TV. And some extremely awesome video game.

Scarecrow: Sweet.

Slade: That's all folks.

**Tune in next time on. Toddler Titans Go.**


	3. April Fools

**Me: Hi it's me. I'm here for the first time. To do a short summary. A disclaimer. And say some things.**

**Raven: Are you the jerk that made me a toddler. And made me sing a horrible song about cupcakes.**

**Me: Yes. Yes I am.**

**Raven: Then I hate you.**

**Me: I don't care what the heck your opinion is.**

**Harley Quinn: Because you're a nobody.**

**Me: Hey. How did you get here? You're supposed to be in my next story.**

**Harley Quinn: Blah blah blah. Anyways. Incoming Blackness does not own Teen Titans or The Batman.**

**Me: Quite. Now on with the story. Okay I did not get in a summary.**

**Toddler Titans Go. Chapter 3. April Fools.**

**5AM. Gizmo's room.**

Gizmo: Yes. I finally have a chance to beat Jinx in the... Ultimate H.I.V.E. Prankathon.

Jinx on PDA: Think again Pipsqueak.

Gizmo: I guess I will.

Jinx: When are you ever not going to fall for that?

Gizmo: Probably never.

Jinx: You're probably right.

Gizmo: I probably... Wait a second.

Jinx: Ha. Ha. Ha.

See-More: I spy with my immature eye. A stupid little dork.

Gizmo: How dare you mock the great Gizmo.

Billy4: Because you're a nerdy little stinker.

Billy15: Dang right Billy.

Kyd Wykkyd: "Nods".

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Mammoth as Commentator: Alwrite let's see. Private H.I.V.E. was taken down by Billy and Jinx.

Mammoth: Shut up me.

Commentator Mammoth: Make me.

**Two Hours Later**

**It's down to Jinx. Gizmo. And Kyd Wykkyd to determine who will win.**

Gizmo: Come out. Come out. Where ever you are.

Jinx: If you insist.

Just then both of them were barraged with pies. And Kyd Wykkyd came in with a sign that said. April Fools.

Jinx: What!

Gizmo: Impossible!

Kyd Wykkyd: APRIL FOOLS!

Jinx and Gizmo: AAAAAHHHHHH.

**Me: Yea I know. Pretty short.**

**Gizmo: I think it sucked.**

**Me: No one cares what you think Gizmo.**

**Jinx: Hey. I liked it.**

**Me: Se. Everyone who is not a nobody cares what she thinks.**

**Jinx: Thank you. Finally some respect.**

**Me: Don't worry you're pretty little head about respect.**

**Jinx: Huh... You think my head is pretty.**

**Me: Uh... I guess.**

**Gizmo: Somebody has a boyfriend... Uh... Again?**

**Jinx: Has anyone told you to shut your mouth.**

**Gizmo: Yes. Why**

**Jinx: BECAUSE I'M TELLING YOU TO DO IT NOW!**

**Me: I do not own Teen Titans or The Batman.**

**Jinx: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GIZMO!**

**Me: That's all folks. Now I've got to get going before Jinx uses me as a mallet on Gizmo.**

**Jinx: And tune in next time for. Jinx Kills Gizmo.**

**Gizmo: AAHHH.**

**Me: Hey Jinx. Use the flamethrower. I have an urge to do something.**

**Gizmo: What is it.**

**Me: I can't do it with the readers here so. Bye.**


	4. Meet Klarion

**Me: Hey everyone, it's me.**

**Beast Boy: We can tell.**

**Me: I hate you.**

**Raven: Join the club.**

**Me: I'd rather not.**

**Kid Flash: Can we just get this over with. I don't want to be humiliated like Gizmo.**

**Me: He had it coming. Just like you.**

**Gizmo: Run. Run and never look back.**

**Jinx: Save the drama for later, shortie.**

**Me: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy: Why didn't you let me do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Because you suck at disclaimers.**

**Beast Boy: How do you-**

**Me: Be quiet.**

**Toddler Titans Go. Chapter 1. Meet Klarion.**

Storyteller: Once upon a time. There were five Toddlers named-

Klarion: Shut up bub. I'm telling this story now.

**Robin's house. 10:12 AM.**

Robin: Hey guys. Were back.

Starfire: Friend Robin. You have returned from the office of mail.

Beast Boy: What is it. What is it.

Cyborg: Is it an awesome video game.

Starfire: Is it a magic kit.

Beast Boy: Is it a copy of. How To Get A Girlfriend.

Raven: Is it that shock collar I ordered for Beast Boy.

Robin: No no no and I wish. It's an invitation to a play date.

Raven: I would have preferred the shock collar.

**At House of someone.**

Doorbell: "Ding Dong".

Klarion's Mom: Hello kids.

Raven: Let's just get this over with.

Klarion's Mom: Klary is upstairs.

Robin: Thanks ms... err... uh.

Klary's Mom: Ms. Bleak. But you can call me &#!%^ $$.

Robin: Okay.

**In Klarion's room.**

Klarion: Hi. You must be the Titans.

Beast Boy: Have you got any candy.

Raven: I wish I had that shock collar right now.

Klarion: Actually. I got the shock collar in the mail.

Raven: Oh thanks.

Klarion: Don't mention it.

Raven: "Places shock collar on Beast Boy's neck" lets test it out.

"Beep"

Beast Boy: AAAAAHHHHHH. GET IT OF!

Klarion: Shall we play hide and seek.

Cyborg: Let's shall.

**1 Playful hour later.**

Klarion: Well that was fun.

Klary's Mom: Goodbye kids.

All: Yea bye.

Storyteller/Klarion: The end. Or is it.

**Me: I found that entertaining.**

**Kid Flash: Well I-**

**Me: Oh be quiet.**

**Klarion: Awesome. I got to be the storyteller.**

**Me: Don't make a big deal about it.**

**Klarion: Sure sure. Incoming Blackness does not own Teen Titans or Young justice.**

**Me: Good bye and good day or night.**


	5. Toddler Titans vs Titans East

**Me: Hya folks. It's me, Incoming blackness.**

**Klarion: And your new co-host. Me.**

**Me: Yes you.**

**Klarion: The author got the idea from Young Justice episode: Misplaced.**

**Me: At the end of the story we will have something new called-**

**Klarion: Chatting with Klarion.**

**Me: I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice or, Diary of a Wimpy Kid.**

**Toddler Titans Go. Chapter 5. Teen Titans vs. Titans East.**

**At Beast Boy's House. 10:45. AM.**

**Beast Boy: Tag your it.**

**Aqualad: Tag your it.**

**Robin: Tag your it.**

**Starfire: Tag you are the it.**

**Raven: Tag your idiots.**

**Beast Boy: Great, you ruined our game of repeatedly saying, tag your it**

**Raven: Tell me when I do something that actually bothers me.**

**Doorbell: Beast Boy is awesome.**

**Beast Boy's Mom: What did you do to the doorbell, honey?**

**Klarion: I'm here.**

**Robin: Hi Klarion. We were just playing re-**

**Beast Boy: Shut up Robin.**

**Klarion: So. Titans East is here.**

**Bumble Bee: Yea we are here.**

**Klarion: Good. Have you met my cat, Teekl.**

**Cyborg: We have now.**

**Teekl: "hisses".**

**Cyborg: What's up with your mongoose?**

**Klarion: "hisses".**

Me: Crap. I had my keyboard on that thing stuff. Oh well.

**At BB's room**

Klarion: So. They let you come over.

Speedy: Yes why.

Klarion: Oh nothing. Just that I heard Robin say that you are all boring dopes.

Robin: Hey guy-

Speedy: Why you big jerk!

Klarion: Are you going to take that.

Robin: No!

Klarion: I was talking to speedy but, whatever.

Speedy: You're going to pay for that you colorful sponge cake.

Klarion: Are you going to let Speedy get Robin all to himself.

BB and Cyborg: NO!

Klarion: Are you going to let Robin do the same.

Bumble Bee and Aqualad: NO!

Klarion: This is so fun.

**Two painful for them (except Klarion) hours later**

Klarion: Was that fun or what.

Raven: I didn't get hurt so, It was fun.

Klarion: Time for-

**-Chatting with Klarion**

Klarion: Hello p-

**Chatting with Klarion, Is canceled.**

Klarion: WHAT!

Random Guy: Sorry buddy.

Klarion: I DON`T CARE!

Me: I do not own-

Klarion: THEY KNOW!

Me: The end.


	6. Familly Reunion and Secret Admirer

**Me: Hello fan fiction.**

**Klarion: Hello I.B.**

**Me: I.B. Stands for-**

**Klarion: Incoming Blackness does not own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

**Me: This is going to be a double story.**

**Klarion: I love long stories' and chapters'.**

**Me: Me to but let's get on with the show.**

**Toddler Titans Go. Chapter 6. Family Reunion/Secret Admirer.**

**09:25. AM.**

**Titan treehouse.**

Robin: Ahhh, nothing like a glass of ice cold lemonade.

Beast Boy: Except hot chicks.

Raven: Aren't you a little young to-

Beast Boy: No I'm not.

Raven: Why do I bother?

Klarion: I agree with Robin.

Beast Boy: You hav-

Klarion: I'm not kidding.

Beast Boy's Mom: Kids. There's someone here who says he knows Klarion.

A young boy who wearing pretty much the same outfit as Klarion. He had long royal purple colored hair and torturing yellow eyes.

Klarion: Cousin Dreadion.

Dreadeon: Cousin Klarion.

Klarion: Last time I saw you we were 5. These are the-

Dredeon: The Teen-

Klarion: Actually Toddler.

Dreadeon: Right, Toddler Titans.

**Me: Okay you know what happens after this so I will just skip to the next part, sorry.**

**Secret Admirer.**

**09:00. AM.**

**H.I.V.E headquarters.**

Mammoth: I'm back with the mail.

Gizmo: Sweet, anything for me.

Mammoth: Probably not.

Gizmo: So says the pin head.

Mammoth: Shut it. We have a bunch of fan mail for Kyd Wykkyd.

Kyd Wykkyd: :)

Mammoth: Criticism mail for See-More.

See-More: What, no fan mail.

Mammoth: Speak no evil, well in this case

See-More: Har har.

Mammoth: The new video game of my little pony for Gizmo.

Gizmo: Oh come on.

Mammoth: Hey, I didn't send it.

Gizmo: Sure you didn't.

Mammoth: Your right, I did.

Gizmo: What!

Mammoth: Nothing, anyways, I got some meat flavored ice-cream.

Gizmo: "pukes".

Mammoth: And a new motorcycle for Private H.I.V.E.

Private H.I.V.E.: Awesome.

Mammoth: A Riddler bobble-head for Billy.

Billy2: Dang it, another stupid Riddler fan item.

Billy6: You bet Billy. No matter how many times we order a Batman comic.

Billy19: We get some riddler crap.

Billy1: Oh quit complaining.

Billy10: You quit complaining.

Mammoth: And an envelope with hearts and stuff for Jinx.

Jinx: What. A secret admirer letter.

Mammoth: How do you know it's from a secret admirer?

Jinx: It says it's from my secret admirer, stupid

Mammoth: Oh yea.

Jinx: It says. Bloodshed is red, sadness is blue, and I will kill all, that wish ill of you.

Gizmo: Looks like someone has it hot for Jinx.

Jinx: Say that again and your head go's in the-

Gizmo: Never mind!

Jinx: Good. Now I'm just going to go up-stairs to do some stuff.

Mammoth: Like kissing pillows or watching Strawberry Shortcake.

Jinx: #$%&$ %%# &#$#.

Mammoth: "sobs"Mommy Mommy she swore at me.

Gizmo: Oh shut up Meat head.

Mammoth: Meanie.

**In Jinx's room**

Jinx: Who the heck sent me this letter?

?: Who indeed.

Jinx: Huh, Who is there?

Scarecrow: Does anyone at all know that I exist.

Jinx: Oh sorry.

Scarecrow: Just forget about it. I'm here to help you, not me.

Jinx: Can you tell me who sent this card.

Scarecrow: Heck no. But I can help you find out.

Jinx: Then let's get going.

**At Titan treehouse**

Jinx: Hey Robin, by any chance, is there someone you would send a secret admirer letter to.

Robin: Besides Starfire, no.

Jinx: Not Robin.

Scarecrow: Hey Cybor-

Cyborg: I know what you are going to say so no.

Scarecrow: Not Cyborg.

Jinx: Hey Beast Boy and Aqualad, any one in particular that you have a thing for.

BB and Aqualad: No.

Jinx: Not them.

Scarecrow: I just sent an email to all males in Gotham, Steel city and, Jump city asking the question we are all asking.

Jinx: Well.

Scarecrow: Wow. They all just sent a no at the exact same time.

Jinx: Does that really matter.

Scarecrow: No but-

Jinx: Then don't mention it again.

Scarecrow: I give up.

**Me: I don't own blah blah blah the end.**


	7. Random Chapter

**Me: Hello boys and girls, it's me. Just wanted to announce that it is my birthday today.**

**Klarion: Current day: June 9****th****, 2012.**

**Me: And for a celebration, I am going to write a Chapter with a new Jinx secret admirer card.**

**Klarion: So this is going to be a short story.**

**Me: I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Happy birthday me.**

**Toddler Titans Go. Chapter 7. Random Chapter.**

**11:04. AM.**

**At H.I.V.E. Preschool.**

Jinx: Guys guys, I got a new secret admirer letter.

Gizmo: So what.

Jinx: So, I'm going to find out who is sending me these cards.

Mammoth: Hey, what did Billy get?

Jinx: A picture of riddler blowing a kiss.

Billy34: I hate getting this stupid riddler crap.

Billy14: Me too Billy.

Billy5: That's Billy34 to you.

Billy34: That's my line dirtbag.

Billy22: Lay off him jerk.

Gizmo: So what does it say?

Billy34: To my big-

Gizmo: The admirer thing, idiots.

Jinx: It says-

**Me: Iiiiiiit's CONTEST TIME!**

**Klarion: What the flip!**

**Me: Simple. Fanfiction authors can leave reviews that have a villain-like love poem in any chapter they like. But, the contest ends on June 20****th****, 2012. By the way, the contest winner will have their poem on the site in my 10****th**** chapter, not to mention an EXTREME thanking on my 10****th**** chapter.**

**Klarion: So leave reviews, or die.**

**Me: Goodbye and good day.**

**Jinx: YOU HAD BETTER TELL ME WH IS SENDING THESE LETTERS!**

**Me: AAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Klarion: He doesn't own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

**Me: Oh, and you can leave your opinions of who should be Jinx`s secret admirer, but don't bother saying Kid-Vomit because, him and Jinx are a horrible couple. PS, Pleeeeeeeease review.**


	8. Sword In The Stone Part 1

**Me: Ello dukies.**

**Mad-Mod: That's my line.**

**Me: Well, you are a stuck-up, old fart. I do like your wardrobe though.**

**Mad-Mod: Than-**

**POW!**

**Me: Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha. Mwahahahaha! I was serious about the wardrobe.**

**Klarion: Hi. This will be a mid-evil themed chapter .**

**Me: Oh, GO AHEAD AND SPOIL IT, DIPSTICK.**

**Klarion: Jeez!**

**Me: Sorry, I just wanted it to be a surprise.**

**Klarion: Cue cast.**

**Robin/King Arthur.**

**Starfire/Lady of the Lake.**

**Beast Boy/Blacksmith-**

**Beast Boy: Say WHAT! Carry on.**

**Cyborg/Sir Galahad.**

**Raven/Dame Percival.**

**Speedy/Sir Lamorak.**

**Bumble Bee/Sir Gawain.**

**Aqualad/Sir Lancelot.**

**Mas y Menos/Farm boys.**

**Q&A/Excalibur.**

**Slade/Sladedra/The Black Knight.**

**Me/Merlin.**

**Jinx/Merlina.**

**Kid-Flash/Kit Fresh/Forest Elf.**

**Klarion: And me as the Story-Book guy.**

**Beast Boy: Why can't I be King Arthur?**

**Me: You're just not the right person for the part.**

**Kid-Flash: Why do I have to be a Forest Elf?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Beast Boy: Whatever, he doesn't own us, blah blah, Young Justice to, goodbye.**

**Toddler Titans Go. Chapter 8. Sword in the Stone. Part 1.**

**09:13. AM.**

**Beast Boy's House.**

**Klarion: It was a VERRRRY stormy night.**

Robin: I'm bored.

Cyborg: Me to.

Beast Boy: Me three.

Starfire: May we-

Raven: How about we play chess.

Starfire: But-

Robin: No, we should play Hide and Seek.

Starfire: We-

Beast Boy: No, Let's get girlfriends.

Starfire: Please per-

Cyborg: No, Video-Games.

Starfire: We could play dress-up.

Robin: Ugh, fine.

**In The Attic.**

Starfire: So. What shall we dress up as?

Robin: Knights, over, done, finished.

**About seven minutes later.**

Robin: Let's do this.

?: Indeed.

**And then a vortex open's and sucks them in.**

All: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.

**Beast Boy appears in a beautiful valley.**

Blacksmith (you remember the cast): Huh. Where am I, How did I get here.

Merlin: You are in Camelot.

Blacksmith: Camel butt.

Merlin: Camelot.

Blacksmith: Camel bot

Merlin: Camelot.

Blacksmith: Camel lot.

Merlin: Close enough.

Blacksmith: Why did you bring me here?

Merlin: Because it`s fun to torture, Uh I mean, Camelot is in grave danger. The Black Knight is waging a war on Camelot. He has kidnapped Sir Lamorak and Sir Galahad, and burned down half the village.

Blacksmith: Sounds like a pretty rotten guy, can you, any chance, tell me what he looks like.

Merlin: Well. He wears a suit of silver and bronze, a long orange cloak with leopard fur trim. He is a genius, but has only one eye.

Blacksmith: Slade!

Merlin: Technically it`s, Emperor Sladedra.

Blacksmith: Okay, do you know where I can find a guy named Robin.

Merlin: Do you mean, King Arthur Robin Graysonya.

Blacksmith: How about Starfire.

Merlin: Nimue, Lady of the Lake, her nick-name is Starfire.

Blacksmith: Cyborg and Raven.

Merlin: Well. Sir Galahad is part metal, I give that is what Cyborg means. And, Dame Perceval always caries around a raven.

Blacksmith: Great. By the way, which way do I go?

Merlin: North-East, Head straight into the woods, into the lake, that's where nimue lives.

Blacksmith: Thanks.

Merlin: Oh, could you pick me up a Super Jumbo Curly Basket O` Fries, at Goblin-Burger. ``Hands him money``.

Blacksmith: Sure.

Merlin: Thanks, bye. ``Teleports away``.

Blacksmith: Sweet.

**Klarion: So Beast Boy the Blacksmith traveled along a very long road, not knowing what dangers await him, what places he will wander, what beasts he will face, and who he will meet. Oh well, to bad for him.**

**Me: I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice or, the Sword in the Stone.**

**Next Time on Toddler Titans Go.**

**Employee: Hello, may I take your order.**

**Blacksmith: Hi. I would like a Super Jumbo Curly Basket O' Fries. **

**Merlina: Hello, my name is Merlina.**

**Kit Fresh: Begone witch.**

**Nimue: I am named Nimue.**

**Sladedra: Hello. Beast Boy.**

**To Be Continued **


	9. Sword In The Stone Part 2

**Last Time on Toddler Titans Go.**

**Robin: I'm bored.**

**Starfire: We could play dress-up.**

**Robin: Let's do this.**

**Blacksmith: Huh, Where am I, How did I get here?**

**Merlin: You are in Camelot.**

**Blacksmith: Why did you bring me here?**

**Merlin: Camelot is in grave danger. The Black Knight is waging a war on Camelot.**

**Blacksmith: Can you, any chance, tell me what he looks like.**

**Merlin: He has only one eye.**

**Blacksmith: Slade!**

**Blacksmith: Which way do I go?**

**Merlin: Into the lake, that's where Nimue lives.**

**Merlin: Oh, could you pick me up a Super Jumbo Curly Basket O' Fries, at Goblin Burger.**

**Blacksmith: Sure.**

**Present day.**

**Me: Hi, I know, I'm back pretty quick. It's time for the Blacksmith to find Excalibur, meet Kid-Flash/Kit-Fresh and, find the lair of the Black Knight.**

**Klarion: Let's just get this over with. Incoming Blackness does not own Teen Titans, Young Justice and, the Sword in the Stone.**

**Toddler Titans Go. Chapter 9. Sword In The Stone. Part 2.**

**Klarion: When we last left our hero, he was on his way to the misty lake and, Goblin Burger.**

Blacksmith: So, that's Goblin Burger. Kind of ...um...err... Evil.

**Klarion: And when he walked in, the first thought that sprang to his mind was...**

Blacksmith: (In mind) Uh-oh.

**Klarion: List of people there.**

**Mad-Mod/Mod the Pounder.**

**Brain/Exterminate.**

**Mammoth/Earth-Shaker.**

**Brother Blood/Blood-Bro.**

**Kyd Wykkyd/Goblyn Kyd.**

**Klarion: And an ogre, who at the moment is torturing two little farmboys.**

Employee: Hello, welcome to Goblin Burger. May I take your order?

Blacksmith: Hi. I would like a Super Jumbo Curly Basket O' Fries. "Hands over money".

**Six minutes and, eleven seconds later.**

Blacksmith: Thanks.

Ogre: Hey, gimme that.

Blacksmith: What! Sorry, it's for a friend.

Ogre: HAND IT OVER!

Blacksmith: No!

BOOM!

Ogre: Uhhh "Falls on floor unconscious".

Blacksmith: Huh.

Merlina: Hello, I am Merlina. Apprentice of Merlin Ambrosias.

Nimue: And I am named Nimue.

Blacksmith: Listen, can we just go.

Nimue: as you wish.

**Klarion: They went on many awesome, all be it odd, adventures. Facing sinister goblins, and doing other stuff. Just then, they ran into a hunting party, there were ogres, goblins and, trolls. They were carrying a throne, and sitting on it was...**

Blacksmith: Slade!

Sladedra: Greetings. You of course know who I am.

Blacksmith: Of course.

Sladedra: Come now. Surely you need not that ridicules disguise.

Blacksmith: What.

Sladedra: Hello, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy (As we can now call him): ``Gasps``.

**Klarion: Goodbye.**

**Me: I can promise you that the next chapter will be their adventures in Camelot.**

**Klarion: GOODBYE ALLREADY!**


	10. TMMOBASC

**Me: (stuffy) Hi. I'm Ba'aaaaack.**

**Klarion: Okay people, let's move it. Let's get this crap out of here.**

**Me: Um... Klarion, why are you moving all of my stuff out of the office.**

**Klarion: I'm the author now.**

**Me: what!**

**Klarion: Permanently.**

**Me: What!**

**Klarion: And I'm Merlin now.**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Klarion: You heard me.**

**Me: Do I take your place.**

**Klarion: Uuugh, fine.**

**Me: He does not own any television series`.**

**The Adventures of-**

**Me: WAIT A SECOND.**

**Klarion: Oh yeah.**

Jinx: It says. Blood is red, grass is green. Will you please, make evil with me.

**Me: Let's have a round of applause for the kind generous thoughtful giving author of this letter...**

**LILLIANNA RIDER!.**

**Audience: .**

**Me: .**

**Klarion: Whoo.**

**Me: Now you may go on.**

**Toddler Titans Go. Chapter 9 ½. The Marvellous Misadventures Of Blacksmith & Scarlet Cross****tm****.**

**Misadventure 1#**. **Scarlet Cross.**

Blacksmith: So... You're Merlin's apprentice.

Merlina: Niece, actually.

Blacksmith: Wait, what's that noise.

Game Show Host: It's time to play... WHAT'S THAT NOISE!

**Klarion: NO NO NO NO NO! YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!**

**I Pod: This place about to BLOW OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! BLOW OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!**

**Me: (Wheezy) You're ruining MY STORY!**

**Klarion: How?**

**Me: YOU STOLE MY I POD!**

**Klarion: I didn't take your laptop, did I.**

Scarlett Cross: I have them in sight, Masta

?: Good good, send in you know who.

Scarlett Cross: As you wish, Masta.

**?: I AM NOT A SAYID! NOR A RACIST! I AM A CRUEL DESTRUCTIVE JERK!**

**Technical Difficulties**

**Klarion: Please _ this _ and _ for _ to _ this _ working. Thank _.**

**Me: What _ with _ constant _ of _ chapter _'_.**

**Jinx: I _ to _ some _ with _ certain _. Thank _ for _'_ time.**

**Me: OoOoOoOoOoOo.**

**Slade: Well _ sucks _ lot.**

**?: Tell _ about _.**

**Me: **

****Scarlett Cross: (Singsongy) I was tripped by a little girl, oh-yeah.

You Know Who: Potter, Is, Mine!

Scarlett Cross: WHAT! THE! FLIP!

**Me: Okay, I'm sorry but, I have to bag this thing. Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy sorry, (Glum) Bye.**


	11. The Sword, Excalibur

**Me: OK, I'm finally back with... CHAPTER 10! And your wondering were Klarion is maybe? But anyways, I've probably disappointed by my last chapter (Shudders)**

**Robin: Am I in the chapter, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.**

**Me: Yes you are.**

**Robin: Whooooooooooooo Hoooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Me: Why are you so suddenly interested in my story?**

**Robin: I don't know really, I woke up this morning and I just felt like doing this thing.**

**Me: Let's get this party started!**

**Toddler Titans Go. Chapter 10. The Sword, Excalibur.**

Slade: Beast Boy, What an unpleasant surprise.

Beast Boy: Slade! Get out of my way, you...you...you meanie!

Slade: My my, what horrid manners, you must be punished, Get Him!

**(You probably know what happens now, Beast Boy beats the crap out of them, even though he's a toddler)**

Slade: Very well, you may pass.

Beast Boy: I may pass, I MAY PASS! You can't just attack me, then the next second be all friendly!

Slade: Easy, my frien-

Beast Boy: Don't You "Easy, My Friend" ME!

Slade: Just be on your way, and I shall not slay you here and NOW.

Beast Boy: Then I shall be on my way.

**Later on Beast Boy's travels.**

**Klarion: HOLD IT! HOLD IT! WHATS GOING ON HERE!**

**Me: Ummmmm? Ha ha, you see the thing is-**

**Klarion: GET HIM!**

**Me: No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Klarion: Sorry about that, I know you'll be happy to hear the news... I'M In CHAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaarge!**

**Me: Okay, So the episode was a bit of a filler, but I will try to come up with a new one s-**

**Klarion: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Me: Oh crap, Got to run!**


	12. What Lurks in the Dark

**Toddler Titans Go, Chapter 12, What Lurks in the Dark.**

**Klarion: Hello folks, it's time the adventures of-Wait a second, this is "Toddlers Titans Go" . And btw, check out this.**

**Cyborg: I Wanna Bird Bird Bird, Bird Is The Word, I Wanna Bird Bird Bird, Bird Is The Word!**

**Klarion: Okaaaaaaaaaaay, Not what I had planned.**

**Martin the Warrior: I am that is, my sword shall wield for me.**

**Klarion: Who the heck are you!**

**Cluny: TO REDWALL! REDWALL!**

**Klarion: Okay, I swear that Incoming Blackness has something to do with this random Redwall crap!**

**Cluny: Be warned, Incoming Blackness does not own Teen Titans or Redwall! REDWALL!**

**Klarion: He is DEFFINETLY insane.**

**Beast Boy's Nightmare:**

Beast Boy: What, What's g...g...going on here.

Terra: Beast Boy, Help Me! Please!

Beast Boy: Terra, Where are you!

Terra: Beast Boy Please! Don't let him get me! Please!

Beast Boy: Terra, I won't let you go!

Terra: Beast Boy NO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Beast Boy: Terra!

Slade: Beast Boy, What an unexpected surprise.

Beast Boy: I thought you died like, 3 or 4 times!

Slade: I did, but I'm such an awesome villain that the writers had to make up some random fake story to keep me alive.

Beast Boy: Ah, now it makes sense.

Slade: But getting back to business, I have come for it.

Beast Boy: For what?

Slade: You know.

Beast Boy: Wait, you don't mean.

Slade: Yes.

**(Beast Boy wakes up)**

Beast Boy: Oh-No, Gotta make sure that he didn't eat it(I know).

(Runs to living room)

Beast Boy: Whew, the PS3 is safe.

Slade: You were saying.

Beast Boy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

**Cyborg's Nightmare:**

Cyborg: Hi BB.

Beast Boy: Hi Cyborg.

Cyborg: Wanna do some random musical.

Beast Boy: Sure.

Both: Come along with me

To the butterflies and bees

We can wander through the forest

And do so as we please

**(Cyborg wakes up)**

Cyborg: AAAHHH! Oh thank goodness, I'm safe.

**Starfire's Nightmare:**

Starfire: Good morning friends.

Titans: Hello Starfire.

Starfire: What is going on in this room.

Titans: Nothing, Starfire.

Starfire: There is something that smells like fish here.

Mumbo: The Teen Titans sat on a wall, the Teen Titans had a great DEATH!

Starfire: Oh-No! The blue magician guy.

Mumbo: GRR, I told you, my name is, Wait for it, wait for it... THE AMAZING MUMBO!

Starfire: I know, I'm just trying to annoy you.

Mumbo: Oh, you're good, Mumbo Jumbo!

Starfire: What exactly did you do.

Mumbo: I turned your Cream Puffs into Carrot Puffs, BWAHAHAHAHA!

**(Starfire wakes up)**

Starfire:Noooooooooooooooooooo!, Phew, it was only a dream Silkie.

**Raven's Nightmare:**

Trigon: Daughter, come to me.

Raven: NO! You Can't Invade My Dreams Like This!

Trigon: Please, you can not keep me away

Raven: We DESTROYED YOU! Your Gone!

Trigon: FOOL! I am never truly gone, as long as you live.

Raven: Then end my life, so this NIGHTMARE WILL END!

Trigon: You are an imbecile, do you really think that I am such a fool as you are.

Raven: Yes.

Trigon: Good-Wait WHAT! YOU INCEOLENT LITTLE-

**(Raven wakes up)**

Raven: Thank goodness, I thought he would have put me to sleep with his idiotic droning.

**Robin's Nightmare:**

Robin: Red X! Surrender, we have you out numbered.

Red X: Sorry Kid, but I don't surrender to anyone under the age of sixteen, let alone someone who isn't potty-trained.

Robin: At least I don't steal candy from babies.

Red X: I did that for a worthy cause.

Robin: Blackfire, is a worthy cause?

Red X: What? It's worth a shot. Anyways, It's time to die... Or something.

**(Robin wakes up)**

Robin: Wow! That was quite the dream, I wonder what the others are doing.

**Klarion: Did you like, oh and btw, I found some scripts in Blackness' desktop drawer, and that's how I (didn't) came up with it, so... Bye.**


	13. A Day at the Fair

**Toddler Titans Go, Chapter 13, A Day at the Fair.**

**Klarion: Hello readers, I am Klarion the Witch Boy, and this is...**

**Random Guy: Teen Ti-**

**Klarion: No! No! NO!**

**Mumbo: Klarion does not own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

**Klarion: Thank you and goodbye.**

BB: GUYS! GUYS! Great News!

Raven: Has your mother passed away?

BB: Say wha?

Raven: Never mind.

Cyborg: Well, What is it!?

BB: We are, we are, goin' to the fair, YEAH!

Starfire: What is this fair?

Robin: Didn't you go to the fair with me in like, episode 2?

Starfire: Episode?

Robin: You know, Sisters.

Starfire: Sisters?

Robin: -_-

**At the fair**

BB: Raven! Raven! Can I buy you some Cotton Candy.

Raven: Actually, I would prefer to look like we are not going on a date, which is obviously NOT the reality that we are facing here.

Raven: I do not want other citizens to get the impression that I have a strong relationship with an uncoordinated, immature, idiotic, dim witted, lazy, nose picking, lint eating, hollow minded, lightweight, pinhead, marshmallow sucking, green faced, stereotyping, oddball!

BB: I have absolutely NO clue what you just said.

Raven: I thought so.

Cyborg: so much AWSOME stuff, the Amazing Mumbo, Pie Stand, the Wykkyd Ride Coaster! "Gasps" th-th-th-the ULTRA TRIDENT WATER SLIDE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Wait a second, I'm half metal, fiddlesticks!

BB: There, there Cy, I'm sure that you will have tons of fun at some other stuff, you know what, let's go see the Amazing Mumbo.

Cyborg: Okay.

Mumbo: And now, watch as I... wait for it, wait for it... SAW THIS PARTULY METAL INDIVIGUAL IN HALF!

Cyborg: WHAT!

Mumbo: (Puts Cyborg in long box) And now, watch as I SAW HIM IN HALF!

**5 Minutes Later**

Cyborg: (Sarcastic)Well that was fun, I got ACTUALLY sawed in half, Mumbo the dork got electrocuted with 5,000 volts, and it turns out that I have insurance on my mechanical parts:

BB: At least you didn't die.

Cyborg: Easy for you to say!

BB: Then let's go have some pie.

Cyborg: Fine.

BB: So, Watcha got for u-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Mother May-Eye: hello kiddies.

**10 Minutes Later**

BB: See, that wasn't

Cyborg: Let me see, Mother May-Eye fed you a pie, you were acting like a zombie and trying to eat my brains, then May-Eye tried to use her magic to-

BB: OKAY! Nobody needs to know! And anyways, there's still the Wykkyd Ride Coaster.

Cyborg: I have a VERY bad idea about this.

Kyd Wykkyd: All write everyone, it's time for a Wykkyd Ride!

BB: All write, let's do this.

**30 Minutes Later**

BB: Okay, even I can't say anything good about that one.

Cyborg: Yeah, I'd rather not say anything about this experience.

**At BB's house**

BB: GUYS! GUYS! Great News!

Raven: Did your mother pass away?

BB: Still not getting it, anyways, we are, we are, goin' to a magic show, YEAH!

Cyborg: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Klarion: you get the drift, so bye now.**


	14. the Case Part 1 Memories

**Toddler Titans Go, Chapter 14, the Case, Part 1, Memories.**

**Klarion: Hilet'sjustgetthisoverwithIdon'townTeenTitansorYoungJustice .**

Cyborg: Hey Robin, remember the time when I quit the team.

Robin: Yeah, how exactly did you beat Cinder Block alone, when all of us together couldn't?

Cyborg: Actually, I'm not really sure.

Robin: Then there was the time that Mad Mod captured us.

Cyborg: Right, right, how did he one: Capture us, and two: Capture Raven?

Robin: No clue.

Cyborg: And then there was the time that Star went into the future.

Robin: I remember that, I am so awesome in the future.

Cyborg: Yeah yeah, whatever.

Robin: HA! You're jealous.

Cyborg: AM NOT! And who went on a date with the most disgusting thing that ever walked on the face of the planet, a thing with an ego that would trample Trident's.

Robin: Hey! Her father forced me to!

Cyborg: Aww, you're so gullible.

Robin: No I am not, anyways, was I so gullible when the Master of Games took us all to his so-called "Tournament of Heroes".

Cyborg: You know, it wasn't all dudes.

Robin: Really, how.

Cyborg: Gizmo was there.

Robin: Right.

Cyborg: Exactly.

Robin: And then there was the time that you infiltrated the H.I.V.E. Academy.

Cyborg: Mm, I really did enjoy that experience.

Robin: By the way, Bumble Bee told me about that crush.

Cyborg: I know, but I'm a new man.

Robin: Jinx dumped you for XL Terrestrial.

Cyborg: Oh yeah.

Robin: Then there was the time when Mumbo turned us into titanamals.

Cyborg: To be honest, I don't really want to talk about that.

Robin: What about when Cont-

Cyborg: NO!

Robin: Mother-

Cyborg: NOOO thanks.

Robin: But there was the one time when Raven... um, babysat Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.

Cyborg: OH YEAH! I remember that, Raven really got close to them.

Robin: Especially Teether.

Cyborg: I think she got to close to Teether.

Robin: And you remember the time when Ding Dong Daddy took that case from you.

Cyborg: Yeah, what was in it again?

Robin: It was-

**Klarion: Dun dun duuuun, cliff hanger, five reviews on the chapter and I shall divulge my knowledge, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	15. the Case Part 2 the End

Toddler Titans Go, Chapter 15, Memories, Part 2 the End

Me: Happy New Year! And because it's such a special day, I brought back our old friend.

Klarion: ME!

Me: NO!

Klarion: Why not?!

Me: Because you tried to take over the story!

Klarion: I'm guessing your still mad at me for that little thing.

Me: You think.

Klarion: Listen, I'm sorry.

Me: Are you _really_ sorry.

Klarion: YES!

Me: Sorry bub.

Klarion: He doesn't-

Me: Sorry, my story doesn't need one today.

Klarion: Why are we at the Titan's Tower?

Me: To say hi.

Ding Dong

Beast Boy: Um... Who are you exactly?

Me: We're girl scouts, and we have cookies.

Beast Boy: REALLY!

Me: No!

Klarion: (Whispers) I thought these guys were smart.

Me: This one isn't that bright, he's BB.

Klarion: Oh.

Me: We're not girl scouts, but we do have cookies.

Beast Boy: Halleluiah!

Klarion: Hallelu-Wah?

Beast Boy: Raven taught me a new word!

In the Tower

Beast Boy: Hey guys, want to watch some tv?

Me: Sure.

Beast Boy: Oooh, Redwall.

Mathias: Come on dice, don't get Asmodeus eyes, don't get Asmodeus eyes.

Dice: O O

Mathias: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Abbot Mortimer: Yes! You just landed on my Abbey! I am the master of Redwall Monopoly!

Cluny: Well done.

Abbot Mortimer: Anyone for Teen Titans the video game?

Cluny: I'm in.

Mathias: Why not.

Martin: Sorry, I have to go be a tapestry.

Abbot Mortimer: Whoever your boss is, he's a total cheapskate!

Martin: You're my boss.

Abbot Mortimer: Oh yeah.

In the Abbey

Cornflower: Anyone want cookies?

Cluny: Sorry, I've got Skittles.

Mathias: Where'd you get those?

Cluny: Um...

Redtooth: Chief! Chief! I just found Darkclaw and Scumnose's bodies! WITHOUT SCULLS!

Cluny: Uh...

Mathias: Didn't you say somth-

Cluny: Die!

Mathias: Dude! You just blew me up!

Me: Okay! What kind of TV stations do you guys get?!

Cyborg: Illegal satellite.

Klarion: You screwballs got anything to eat?

Starfire: Yes, do you wish to partake of my home-made glork, it tastes as if you were eating Raven`s hair.

Klarion: Hmm, let me be the judge of that.

Raven: Don`t even think about it.

Klarion: I wasn`t.

Raven: Was- AH! Let go of my HAIR!

Klarion: You were right Star, it does.

Robin: Hey, who are they!

Starfire: Oh friend Robin, You have awakened!

Robin: I know Star, but who are these guys?!

Me: I have something to tell you all.

40 Minutes later

Raven: YOU MADE ME SING THAT SONG!

Me: Aahhh!

Robin: Easy Raven.

Cyborg: Anyways Robin, what was in that case?

Me: NO!

Flash

**Me: Goodbye all, I know you will all miss my tales, but all must come to an end, so The End.**

?: Or is it.


End file.
